Miklós Starkhov
Name: Miklós Starkhov Stark-ov Age: Appears 36, does not age because he is an A.I Gender: Male Planet: Tellurus Job: Undercover police officer Hobbies: Reading and collecting data Player: Dane (Tegaki-E) 'Family' *''Dr. '''Vidor Starkhov: Creator (Deceased) *'Serge: Pet A.I canine' 'Appearance' Miklós stands about 6'2" tall with a muscular build. His hair never really seems to change lengths, his facial hair is the same and so is his skin colour. His eyes look blue but are capable of changing colours to depict his mood and can glow. Upon really close inspection, one would notice that his irises are layered pieces that resemble a camera shutter. A noticeable item on him is the golden locket that he never seems to take off. 'Personality' His personality is modelled partly after Dr. Starkhov's older brother; benevolent and understanding. The other half of his personality is programmed to be responsive and serious. He was created to keep company but also be a sufficient bodyguard. He seems quite human in nature but jokes/humour are something he still has yet to understand. He's very reasonable and logical which often causes problems for others because he will point out flaws in humans. He does not believe that humans are very good at making decisions because they have emotions which causes them to be irrational. 'History' 'Even Before I Was Born' Dr. Starkhov was a successful Cabeiri scientist specializing in creating A.I for the government. His work is well known for being unique and incredibly well made and there were rumors of a plan to make an A.I that was hard to distinguish from a human. He retired his position when he was 60 and moved to Tellurus to have a more peaceful lifestyle. He felt the colonies were so distant and the constant monitoring was a heavy annoyance. It is rumoured that he might've been working on militant A.I for the government when he retired. There is a public profile for citizens to read and a private government profle that details more of his work. 'Breathe Life Into Me' On Tellurus, Dr. Starkhov began working on creating a magnificient A.I that could fool the human eye. He chose to base the model off of his older brother, Miklós, who died from a medical complication in his early 40's. Progress on his ideal creation was kept only to himself and after a year or two of back-breaking hard work, it was done. The model was completed and it was so successful that he named the A.I after his brother as well. The doctor never settled down and does not have any children; Miklós is the closest thing he has to a companion. He served as a bodyguard and a best friend; the good doctor had a slight case of paranoia for leaving Cabeiri with his A.I secrets. A few years after, Dr. Starkhov made an A.I canine, Serge, to keep Miklós company because he knew that unlike his creation, he is aging and will eventually meet his end. 'I Can Feel Sorrow' Only 7 years ago from the present, Dr. Starkhov's body finally gave up. On his deathbed, Miklós sat by his bed the entire time until he finally passed. The doctor's will left everything to Miklós and Serge; house, credits, everything. The passing of his creator left a great burden on Miklós' shoulder that is still there and it's said that when no one is looking, he "cries". The funeral was a private and not made public, the only ones attending were his creations. For a year or two, Miklós never left his home at all and it wasn't until he saw notices for the police force that he decided to do something meaningful with his life. 'I Will Be Your Protector' Being left to his own devices, the robot eventually applied to the police force and found himself working as undercover. Joining was problematic at first because he did not have his own profile but his skills were proven to be fairly superior. He does his job well because he does not crumble under pressure and logical thoughts are a part of his regular process. He will not said anything about the nature of his past and what he is to most strangers. It is up to those around him to figure out what he is but he's not willing to divulge anything. His boss and those he works with do know what he is those and sometimes even the media isn't sure what he is... 'Public Knowledge' *He can consume food items. There is a solids-energy converter within his body that breaks down solid food to give him energy when he cannot charge up at home. This makes him more human and only further blurs the lines. *He is technically always unarmed because he has built-in weapons. 'Misc. Information' *The locket never comes off. It contains a photo of Dr. Starhov with him and an engraving that says "Man-made or not, you have your own aspirations. Pursue them." *Serge is an A.I husky that often travels around with him. * His hair can be changed and so can his facial hair. Disguises for undercover! 'Character Relationships' Do you have information that is useful to me? Dr. Nathan Luvdec: An interesting man that knows about Dr. Starkhov and in fact looks up to him. Good spirited but perhaps too willing to help out someone in need. He seems very excitable about my creation and knowledgable about emotions..even though I can't seem to understand them. Category:Characters Category:Tellurus